Spock the Counselor
by Layana Danare
Summary: Spock feels the need to counsel the Captain, and he approaches it in a somewhat... Human way.


There were a lot of things science officer Spock was good at. Counseling was not one of them. Oh dread, Spock would rather face a million angry Klingons than counsel Jim in the areas that he needed counseling in, and he would rather spend a million years in the company of Romulans than admit to it.

Captain James T. Kirk of the starship _Enterprise_ had been going through a rough spot lately. It had all started with the paradise syndrome. Jim had-for once- actually married the "love of his life", a beautiful Indian girl living on a strange planet that had seemed so much like earth. Something had happened to him upon entering a "temple", something that had caused his memories to be erased. The natives there had thought him to be a god, a healing god. They had given him the headband of a healer and had also given him one of their young women to be his wife. Jim had never been happier in his life. Never, that was, until he regained his prior memories and found out that his beloved was dying. Not only his beloved, but his child. His child that she carried inside of her. She had been buried high on a hill where her ancestors rested, but Jim hadn't even been able to stay and mourn her. Instead, he had to return to his _Enterprise _and lead his crew to places where no man had gone before.

Spock had noticed quite a change in the poor Captain. He drank more heavily, slept later and seemed to try to avoid bridge time as much as he possibly could. Still, whenever he was seen, he seemed to be perfectly normal. At least, perfectly normal for the average human being. For James T. Kirk, he was anything but normal.

Spock had not spoken to the good doctor about the matter. He had the feeling- or he would have had the feeling if he had any feelings- that bringing the matter up would only lead to another argument. And at the moment, Spock had to admit, he didn't even feel like bantering with Dr. McCoy.

There wasn't really anyone else he could go to in this matter, Spock thought. He didn't like to admit it, but deep, deep, _deep _down inside of him, there was an eensy weensy bit of pride in the matter. It wasn't like Vulcans ever needed to ask for advice from humans. They were stronger, both mentally and physically... Or they tried-really hard-to be.

The door swished as Spock exited his room. He brushed past several ensigns on their way to their various jobs, nodding casually to all the "Hello, Mr. Spock's". His destination, the bar. He was positive that that would be where he would find Captain James T. Kirk.

Upon arriving at the bar, he discovered that his hypothesis had been correct (Spock never just _guessed_). Jim was reaching for another glass of his favorite drink and the bartender was watching him with worried eyes. Even Scotty, who could down quite a lot of drinks, was murmuring to a fellow shipmate that the "Captain was consuming a little much."

Spock settled down on the barstool next to the captain. "Pardon me, Captain, but were you not supposed to report to the bride at 1500 hours? Lt. Uhura claims you never showed up."

"I didn't." Came the short reply.

"Might I ask why?" Spock asked, keeping his cool, even tone.

"I can't stand to be up there anymore, so many people asking me for directions." Kirk shook his head. "That's the way it was when I-"

"When you were in your paradise," Spock finished for him.

"Spock," the Captain turned to look at his science officer, "You're a good friend, but I really don't think this talk is something you should be trying to do."

"Why so, Captain?" Spock questioned.

"Have you ever had your paradise lost? Have you ever had something as perfect as my marriage with that Indian girl snatched away from you? I didn't think so," he finished bitterly.

"Perhaps it is time to turn your sights to other things," Spock suggested. "Other people need you, Jim. You can't focus on yourself anymore. If you continue on in this behavior, I may relieve you of your position as Captain.

Jim just sighed which-considering the Captain's behavior patterns-was quite unusual. Normally, he would have replied with a sharp remark, but it seemed that the death of his girl had left all of his senses dead as well. There was one sense, however, that Spock had seen in action plenty of times. This one seemed to be endless in it's power, and always active.

The sense for gorgeous women.

Spock wasn't exactly a good judge in the area, but he figured that if the Captain's position were at stake, then he might as well think of someone that Jim would consider angelic. Lt. Kendall? No, Lt. Kendall could _never _be James T. Kirk's idea of angelic (She didn't have "the glow" for one thing). Ensign Silla? Spock shook his head. Ensign Silla was pretty attractive... and pretty married! Spock glanced around the room, trying to look inconspicuous. All of a sudden, Lt. Randi caught his eye. Or rather, she was trying to catch the Captain's.

"Captain, there is a woman eying you from the left corner of the room," Spock said. "If I were human, I believe I would say that she is... quite attractive. If I were human."

James T. Kirk glanced at the girl, who winked playfully. He looked back at Spock, and then back at the girl again. He took in her slender figure and beauteous face. The girl gave a little jerk of her head as if to say _come over here, you. _Jim smiled, "You know, Spock, you are right about girls... This once." He sauntered off to meet the girl, the jaunty spring returning to his step again.

Spock would have breathed a sigh of relief at Jim's sudden change of spirit.

If he were human.

* * *

Okay, this was kind of silly. It shouldn't have been that easy, but (again) I needed the words, so don't kill me!


End file.
